Cain
Cain (카인, Kain) is a character in Denma. Summary He's El's son. His nose looks like a penis, and also El's mask's nose looks like a penis. Also a penis nose on El's silhouette looks. His neck hangs something like a black earphone. He hates Hazz. His men are Federick, Marvin and Ayn. He despises El, but he's known to be very loving of him, some might say he loves him too much. Biography 1 month ago In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (9), Hazz angry and shouts Marvin did the M&A to the Sten Industries and Gold Wing approved without his consent, so he trying to ruin everything the El family worked for, and he does something around their young master. He says he ordered Marvin to do that and the longer the El family drag this out, the only thing they're getting is more flies, and if he think about the cost it'd take to get rid of all those nuisances, and it's cheaper this way, and that's what Hazz taught him so don't put this on him. Hazz says when the business index gets out and the Gosans find out about it, and they might take it the wrong way. He angry and shouts Hazz should shut up about Gosan, and the El family to bow down to the Gosan family and they're so great because they blew up a planet but they don't have to be scared of them for it, and this M&A got them enough firepower to fight them. He says Hazz should be grateful for his father, and if it weren't for him, he would've fired him ages ago after he take everything he stole from them behind the El family's backs. Hazz says all he ever did was for his father, Count El. He says Hazz just used El, cause he was so indecisive, and he only cared about his own gain, and he know what he has been doing around here. El who's lying in bed and get an IV with taken off his mask, sees this to the screen, and he orders Lot to go bring them over here. Lot brings Hazz, Federick, him. El calls him to Cain, and he says he should say he's sorry to uncle Hazz, right now. He rejects this and he asks since when was Hazz his uncle. He shouts El should snap out of it, and Hazz is been using him from day one. El orders Lot to beat some sense into him. Lot beats him. Federick and Hazz try to stop from Lot kicking him. El says he's watching everyone who's under his care shall not act out without his permission, and mark his words, and his decision is his decision. Outside, he orders to Marvin that from now on, he don't report anything about the merger to Hazz anymore, because he's the one in charge, and he let him know as soon as he so much as look at him funny. He calls Hazz is greedy fat pig. El apologizes Hazz on behalf of him because he's still an immature spoiled child. But Hazz says he's doing exactly as he expected, and his decision on the merger was actually commendable. Federick calls to Lot because they need to talk. Federick angry and says how dare Lot lay a finger on him, let alone, right in front of the Count. Lot says El told him to teach him some manners so he did. Kitten asks what about the terrorist attack on El. The Director of Pax Industries answers he's known to be very loving of El, some might say he loves him too much, so he knew what was going on, but he couldn't officially say anything against his decision to get involved in the management of Sten Industries, so he pretty sure he was behind the terrorist attack himself to make a justifiable cause for this M&A. At the evening, he, who's in the small bath, he orders to Federick that he can leave now and come to work after lunch tomorrow. Guyrin who's wearing a dress, and in the big bath, and she massages to his shoulders. There're candles in the big bath. He says El is a holding him back, and he's indecisive and weak and all he knows is how to harass women, and he has never once seen him decide on anything with his judgement. At this time, Hazz taps his words. He says although it may not look like it, but El is just a puppet of Hazz, and he doesn't know how he pulls the strings and gets away with it. He orders to Guyrin that that's enough and she can come join him in here. Hazz turns off the hologram and thinks he said El is indecisive and weak and he has no idea what kind of he really is. The candles are go out, and he embraces Guyrin. Perhaps he and Guyrin seem to have a sexual intercourse. He says Guyrin is his and nobody else but him can have her. Cain asks what do Guyrin think of El. Guyrin thinks something, and answers she can see why he might think El is indecisive and weak. He surprised to this words. At that time, Guyrin's line rings. El says he can send Lot to get Guyrin. Guyrin says that's okay and she's nearby and she'll be right there after she take her shower. Meantime, he hides in the water and swears at El. It seems that he secretly meet Guyrin. Current time In Kuan's Fridge (77), Marvin says to Hazz that so he knew. Hazz says Marvin think he's stupid, and he asks how many times the church did meet so far, counting this one. Marvin answers that the church meet them three times so far. Hazz says that the church knew he'd be too stubborn to listen, so they went straight to him. Hazz orders Marvin should tap everything those pseudo religious bastards and him talk over the phone and report them all back to him. Marvin says he expressly told him not to mention anything about the meeting with the church, and Master Hazz need to understand his situation. Hazz says who's giving Marvin's paycheck again. Marvin bows to Hazz and says that he'll report every single word to him. Volume 9 The Head Bishop invites him to the object Quanx the church use only for their special guests, it's a perfect place for an unofficial meeting. The object Quanx is just like an aquarium, a water tank surrounds a table and two chairs. There are several fish in the tank, include a mermaid. He and Head Bishop toast with a glass of wine. He says that when the Head Bishop visit them officially, the El family will also arrange the meeting in a special place like this. The Head Bishop says that she's agree, likewise, the church need cooperation from the nobles of the universe eight to expand and maintain the businesses run by the church body, in that sense, they need help from the El family who has the nobles' support, so if he help them out, they'll make sure the courier ship incident and all the conflicts in his businesses don't run his good reputation. He says that the Head Bishop's sound too official in an unofficial meeting, and the El family is interested in the other agenda of the church's courier business. The Head Bishop is surprised. He says that the share of the church business where Gosan is involved in, he wants the Head Bishop to share that with them equally. The Head Bishop says that she doesn't know what he's talking about. He says that the other agenda of the church's courier business that targets the whole universe eight. The Head Bishop says that wasn't what she expected to hear at all, and she'll bring this matter to the higher-ups and ask them what they think. He says that the Head Bishop may not ask the higher-ups, and just tell them, because she's the one who makes decisions, before they get started with a bigger plan, he's offering him something they can both take part in, let's attack the White Police Guards of the Gosan family together. The Head Bishop says that Cain is quite straightforward, and she didn't know there would be so much raw energy inside the El family's formidable veneer. At this time, they're cross their legs but his leg is facing Head Bishop, but her leg is pointing out. The Head Bishop asks to him that any specific plans on that. He answers that the battle will take place inside an object Quanx in Moab, so the council won't get to meddle, and to draw the attention of the White Police Guards, he'll personally catch Gosan and use him as bait. At outside, Lot calls to Federick. Federick says that he's busy right now. At a temple of the Church of Madonna in one of the outer planets, Federick holds his cape, and there are a Deva and two judges here. Lot asks that Federick seem to be outside. Federick says where he's, and he's on guard duty for him. He asks that the Head Bishop think his plain is absurd. The Head Bishop says that it sounds like something a little child would come up with, but which is why she thinks it's worth a shot, and it's so simple and radical, no one would expect it, but if he's gonna personally lay his hands on Gosan when he's been shot, she thinks he'll need a more persuasive cause, his creative decisions and actions shouldn't being fear to the other nobles, it'll be different from that from the Gosan's, but fear nonetheless, besides, the church is being watched by the council, if they decide to join hands with him, the council members who were bribed by Gosan won't just sit and watch, for the El's, a just cause to ensure the support from the nobles, for them, a sound logic to go against the council, if there's something that cover these two matters at once, they'll gladly help him, because they wouldn't welcome Gosan's White Police Guards. He thinks that he came to the church to give them something to think about, now it feels like he's going home with homework. He and Federick arrive to the El family. He orders to Federick that he should wait outside. When he smoked and drunk spirit, he thinks that he should make something that'll satisfy both sides. He calls Federick and asks that what's uncle Hazz up to right now. Federick answers that Hazz just finished arranging the funeral, and he's getting ready for the rehearsal of the new guard team inauguration. He orders that Federick should tell Hazz to come over for a moment because he needs his help with this one. At this time, Federick calls to Hazz. He says to Hazz that he does have a clear answer to that, but it's just that he feels like his judgment has been clouded lately, so he just wanted to be sure. Hazz says that they'll need Mori in here for better assessment of the situation. Mori reads he and Hazz's memories, and finishes this. He says that this whole thing feels difficult because the church body isn't willing to risk anything at all, and if they would just focus on what they'll gain from this, things will be so much easier. Hazz says that Cain went to the church to give them something to think about only to return with a conundrum. He says that it's gonna take some time, so Hazz can answer him after the funeral. Hazz says that he'll give him an answer right now. He's embarrassed and says that there are many old people in the church, so Hazz's thoughts and his are the same, so he's still pretty good. Hazz says that they should attend the funeral. He answers that he's just going to there. Mori asks to Hazz that this may be out of line and presumptuous of him, but he thinks his decision is odd. But Hazz says to Mori that it's really out of line and presumptuous, and he should attend the funeral. Hazz calls to Gaya and orders that, he's about to out of his mind so she may take him to the pigpen. In the pigpen, Hazz shoots male Pigears and blames him. Hazz angry and shouts that the El family would've fallen apart if it weren't for him, and just because he stole one tiny shop and he thinks he can corner him like this, and he decide to meet church bitch all on his own, just to come up with gang fight, and he always clean up his mess. Hazz throws a gun to the gun pile. Hazz says to Gaya that let's get on with the event as Lot gets here, and he's sorry for the El's Five Fingers that the clash between old and new White Police Guards has become inevitable, so he'll try to make sure them sustains less casualties, and they may go back there because he should be ready now. Lot brings Haaken to El who's wear black outfit. El says to Haaken that Guyrin is doing good here being adored by he and him. Haaken is angry and Lot smacks his forehead again. El orders to Lot that he should treat Haaken like a family with proper manners, so he should take him to the infirmary. He asks to Federick that where's Lot. Federick answers that he went to search for Mr. Hazz, alongside the Count. He drinks wine and says that what an astounding bromance, and when he ran away from the house, El didn't hesitate to move to a new place. He throws wine glass and shouts that even though he was the mastermind that made this all possible, why can't he move a hair because of some sulky dumbass pig who ran away, and they don't even recognize the true owner of the El's, and Federick thinks something. He calls to Guyrin but Gaya gets the phone. Gaya says to him that Count El ordered not to send Miss Guyrin his way. anymore. He hangs up and thinks that El knew all along, then that means he was watching him and Guyrin all this time, it was obvious, then he should've stopped him when he found out. He angry and thinks that El is despicable perverted old geezer, and he can't take this any longer. Quotes *"God damn it! Would you shut the hell up about Gosan already?!" *"If it weren't for him, I would've fired you ages ago after I take everything you stole from us behind our backs!" *"You just used him, cause he was so indecisive. You only cared about your own gain! Don't think I know what you've been doing around here?" *"We'll see what happens, Hazz. You greedy fat pig! I'll get you for this!" *(To Head Bishop's secretary) "Just like how we're not stupid enough to wreck our own ships and blame someone else." *"You don't give a shit about us, do you? You're busy keeping your pockets full." *"These corpses are proof that you're just a greedy pig! You ungrateful, despicable, greedy bastard! We took you in when you were starving on the streets. And now you think you own the place?! Oh, and I know what your little angle was when you let those Devarim bums in our house..." *"You wanted to put us in harm's way, just so you can take over this family all by yourself when we're gone! Right?! Just how stupid do you think we are? You damn hypocrite!" *"Damn! They don't even recognize the true owner of the El's! Guyrin... Guyrin!" Trivia *The name Cain comes from the biblical character Cain. And the word Cain is Hebrew קַיִן origin. It means "spear" or "smith". *His position seems to be Liu Shan in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms' position, because El's position is seems to be Liu Bei. *The Volumes' introductions mentioned him. **Volume 9: The Duke Gosan and the Count El are entering the preparations for war in the supremacy of the universe eight, and El's butler, Hazz draws the old White Police Guards that were forsaken by Gosan, and he who's El's son, holds hands with the Church of Madonna, however, the situation flows in a strange direction, because Gosan is shot by his cousin who opposes the war of the two families, so he falls down. **Volume 10: Having been disgraced by him, Hazz leaves El family, but returns to the word of El who has come to find him and directs the war. He and old White Police Guards, who have kidnapped Gosan who's falls into a coma, are wiped out in Kuan's Fridge, and Hazz fights back with Red Wolves, who have long been training for the war against the Gosan family. *His nose looks like a penis. In South Korea, people calls Penose (코추, Kochu). Penose means penis + nose. link (Korean) *Fan arts **April 11, 2014 - Source **April 11, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) - Kuan's Fridge (135)(Korean, Spoiler) **May 2, 2014 - Source **July 14, 2014 **September 24, 2014 - Source (Spoiler) **2015 - Source Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Nobles Category:El family Category:Deceased Characters